


Never let me go

by blueandwhiteimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueandwhiteimpala/pseuds/blueandwhiteimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Sabriel one-shot. Hope you enjoy!</p><p>Sam is injured on a hunt. Luckily Gabriel is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never let me go

 

Sam’s screams shattered the eery silence of the night. From within the decrepit old frame of the abandoned factory the Vampire the Winchester Brothers were hunting had taken up residence in, Sam was slumped against the wall, groaning in pain.

A rusty pipe, jagged and dirty, was protruding from his ribs, blood already gushing from the wound. The vampire standing above him smirked, the eyes Sam had stared into not hours ago in the bedroom darkening with bloodlust. As she leant down, Sam’s eyes flicked open madly,

“D-Dean…” he groaned. The vampire laughed,

“Your brothers miles away by now. Shouldn’t have come alone Sammy.” She leant down with greedy eyes, ready to the the first gulp…

“He didn’t.” Sam and the vamp looking up simultaneously. Sam’s heart leapt. Standing right behind her, blade glinting menacingly, hazel eyes gleaming with worry and white hot anger- was Gabriel!

There was a high-pitched scream and a flash of silver before the headless body of the vampire crumpled onto the ground. Sam gave a blood-flecked smile,

“Gabriel…” Gabriel had dropped the blade the second the vampire hit the ground. Now he was scrabbling around Sam’s limp torso, panic in his eyes.

“Oh Sam, what have they done to you?” he whispered

“You…. came….” Sam replied, forcing the words through gritted teeth. Gabriel gave a weak smile, taking Sam’s hand in his

“Of course I did Samsquatch. Of course.” he placed his other hand on Sam's stomach, easing the pipe from where it was stuck. Sam screamed. It was high and so full of pain and anguish that Gabriel felt his eyes watering,

"Just hold on Sam. Hold on" he pleaded as Sam squeezed Gabriel's hand even tighter

All through the healing, every second, every scream or moan of pain, Gabriel never let go.


End file.
